


bunny slippers.

by moransmoriarty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Can be read as slash, Heavy Angst, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty





	bunny slippers.

 

They sat in the back of his closet, abandoned. Unworn, left to collect dust and cobwebs, hidden far away in the back of his closet, never meant to see the light of day again.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to wear them. Not anymore. Not after….Not after what happened.

 

Jim had promised him,  _swore_  to him, he’d always be there to protect him. And now? Now he was lying six feet under with a hole in his skull, left to decompose into the ground.

 

A sob racked his body at the thought, at the reminder that Jim  _was_ really gone. That this wasn’t some silly joke of his that they’d come out of laughing, leaving to go get candy from the corner shop and return to watch a movie with the others on the couch. A reminder that it was real. No props this time.

 

“ _They look like you._ ” Jim had laughed, his arm linked with Richard’s. They stared into the glass, looking at the fluffy pair of white slippers, floppy ears coming off the side. A bunny slipper.

 

“ _Shut up._ ” Richard had mumbled, a blush gracing his face.

 

He had woken up the next morning with a weight at the end of his bed; It was the slippers.

 

And after? After he found out Jim was gone. A bullet to the brain. Through the mouth. Out the back of the head. Died on the spot.

 

As if that was supposed to comfort him.

 

So now, they sat at the back of his closet, a painful reminder of someone who wasn’t coming back.


End file.
